Kutukan
by blupii
Summary: Awalnya hanya mengejek, tapi kenapa ia benar-benar serius akan kutukan itu? A SasuSaku's Fanfiction, Warning inside. / For SDAnniv#1


Kutukan

.

.

For SDAnniv#1

Standar Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Warn: SasuSaku's Fanfiction, AU,

Maybe OOC, Typo (Semoga tidak),

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Don't steal it!

This fiction is mine!

.

.

Terik matahari mulai membakar. Mengakibatkan peluh merosot dari dahi sosok ibu muda itu. Satu persatu helaan nafasnya terdengar.

Menjadi cacat bukanlah harapannya. Keseharian di rumah menjadi sulit. Ia buta sejak lahir. Buta yang dialaminya berasal dari kutukan yang diberikan oleh musuh neneknya untuk generasi terakhir keluarga wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Ya, generasi terakhir adalah dirinya.

Mungkin di zaman yang serba modern ini, hal tersebut akan sulit dipahami dengan logika. Tapi bila itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Antara percaya dan tidak percaya bukan?

Mengenai kesehariaannya yang sulit ini, ia tetap bersyukur. Mempunyai suami dan putra kecil yang bersedia menemaninya. Meskipun ia belum pernah melihat keduanya ia yakin, mereka lebih tampan dari apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Suaminya. Meskipun diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala tiga, sang suami rela menanggung sebagian dari bebannya. Mencari nafkah, dan membantunya mengurusi sang putra kecil.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap merasa kurang. Belum pernah menatap sang suami dan putra kecilnya. Menjadikan sakit tersendiri di hatinya. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui siapakah lelaki yang mau menerima sebagian dari bebannya itu? Mengapa ia masih setia pada dirinya yang notabene buta?

''Sakura,'' suara baritone itu terdengar, ''hari semakin terik. Bukankah sebaiknya kau masuk, hn?''

Kini suaminya tengah menatap ibu muda itu dengan heran, Sakura merasakan itu.

''Ah, rupanya Sasuke-kun. Maaf, aku terlalu hanyut dalam ketenangan ini.''

Sasuke, suami Sakura, segera menuntun dan mendudukkan Sakura di teras rumah mereka. Sasuke mengetahui ada yang ganjal dari kelakuan istrinya.

''Ceritakan padaku, Sakura.''

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke mengusap helaian merah muda milik Sakura. Beberapa dari helaian itu, ia selipkan ketelinga istrinya. Usapannya turun, menuju pipi ranum ibu muda itu.

''Apa maksud Sasuke-kun?''

Sasuke tersenyum, ''Bisa kau ceritakan mengenai hal yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu itu, hn?''

Sakura terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengela nafas, lagi. ''Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Sasuke-kun mau menikahiku, bahkan hingga usia rumah tangga kita telah mencapai usia 3 tahun? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Padahal aku buta, tidak bisa melakukan urusan rumah tangga dengan maksimal.''

Sasuke tersnyum kembali. Lalu ia berkata, ''Sekarang, pertanyaan itu ku kembalikan kepadamu. Kenapa kau mau bersamaku? Padahal kau tak tahu bagaimana keadaan fisikku. Bagaimana jika aku tidak setampan yang kau kira, Sakura?''

''Aku tidak memperdulikan keadaan fisikmu Sasuke-kun. Entah kenapa saat kau dekat dengan ku, aku merasa... Em, tentram dan nyaman.''

Kini, Sasuke menyetarakan bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura. Ia berbisik, ''Nah itu juga jawabanku.''

Lama Sakura terdiam, menyebabkan Sasuke kembali bertanya, ''Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Sakura?''

''Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat? Aku ingin melihat dirimu dan putra kecil kita serta dunia ini.''

Dengan memeluk Sakura, Sasuke berkata, ''Waktu itu kau bilang penyakit yang kau alami adalah sebuah kutukan, nah sekarang aku akan bertanya. Mengapa seseorang mengutuk generasi terakhir keluargamu?''

''Setahu ku, nenek pernah mengejek salah satu anggota keluarga karena cacat.''

''Apakah kau tahu nama keluarganya?''

Sakura terdiam, ''Kalau tidak salah ada kaitannya dengan pemimpin daerah kita. Em, Na- Narika.. Namila.. Ah ya. Namikaze!'' seru Sakura.

''Namikaze? Menma Namikaze, Wali Kota itu kah?''

''Mungkin saja. Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?'' tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.

Dipandanginya sang istri dengan lembut, ''Kata ibu, kalau berbuat salah kita harus meminta maaf. Siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka mau mencabut kutukannya.''

''Jadi, kapan kita akan ke sana?''

''Sekarang pun tak apa. Jadi, bersiaplah.'' kata Sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

...Kutukan...

.

.

Odyssey metalic milik bungsu Uchiha itu memasuki kediaman Namikaze yang tampak megah namun sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga saja di sana.

Setelah sampai, segera saja Sasuke beserta keluarga kecilnya memasuki kediaman Wali Kota itu.

Saat pelayan membukakan pintu, Sasuke segera bertanya kepadanya, ''Apakah Wali Kota sedang sibuk?''

''Sepertinya tidak. Silahkan duduk di dalam terlebih dahulu. Saya akan panggilkan beliau.'' kata pelayan itu.

5 menit berlalu, Wali Kota yang bernama Namikaze Menma itu menuruni anak tangga dengan elegan. Meskipun telah memasuki kepala empat, ia masih terlihat muda.

''Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?'' tanya nya setelah duduk di sofa berwarna cream di ruang tamu.

''Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke dan ini istri saya, Uchiha Sakura. Kami ke sini untuk bertanya beberapa hal.''

''Apa itu?'' tanya Wali Kota, penasaran.

Sasuke menatap Wali Kota dengan tatapan dinginnya, ''Apakah yang anda ketahui mengenai kutukan untuk generasi terakhir keluarga Haruno?''

Wali Kota Konoha City mengernyit, heran akan pertanyaan itu, ''Apa maksud anda?''

Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa, ''Kutukan itu menimpa istri saya. Ia buta sejak lahir. Apakah anda tahu bagaimana cara mencabut kutukan itu?''

''Apakah dia keturunan Haruno yang itu? Yang telah menghina ayah saya, huh?''

''Maafkan saya, juga keluarga saya. Saya tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lampau, tapi kenapa saya harus menerima akibatnya?'' kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

''Hahaha rasakan itu, itulah akibat dari perbuatan nenek anda yang menghina ayah saya, apakah ia lupa bahwa ayah saya keturunan biksu?''

Sasuke menengahi pembicaraan itu, ''Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan beliau?''

''Tidak. Ia sedang sakit.'' katanya, singkat.

''Kami mohon, izinkan lah kami,'' pinta Sakura. ''apa anda tega melihat warga anda seperti ini? ''

Sang Wali Kota terdiam, bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya hati. Hatinya tergetar melihat kondisi Sakura. Akhirnya ia, ''Baiklah tapi tidak lebih dari 30 menit.''

Raut wajah Sakura berubah, ''Arigatou, hountoni arigatou.'' ia berucap sambil membungkukkan badannya setara dengan 90 derajat.

...Kutukan...

.

.

Kriettt..

Seorang, ah tidak dua orang yang telah berusia senja dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Sang pria blonde terkejut, ia merasa kenal dengan helaian merah muda itu. Sementara itu wanita berambut indigo hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

''Haruno kah?'' tanya nya dengan suara bergetar.

''Iya, ayah. Dia korban dari kutukan keluarga kita. Ia ingin meminta keluarga kita untuk mencabut kutukan itu.'' jawab sang Wali Kota, datar.

''Benar begitu?''

Sakura bersuara, ''Benar. Saya juga ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian di masa lampau. Untuk itu, saya mohon, anda mau mencabut kutukan itu.''

''Atas dasar apa kau memohon padaku?'' tanya Namikaze Naruto, pria tua itu.

''Saya istri sah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan kekurangan ini, saya tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan maksimal.''

''Hanya karena itu, eh?'' ia menyeringai.

''Saya ingin melihat dunia, utamanya saya ingin melihat suami dan putra kecil saya.''

''Sudah lah Naruto-kun, sebagai ibu dan nenek aku mengerti perasaannya.'' kata Namikaze Hinata.

''Nanti malam, berdoalah. Lalu sebelum tidur, pakai kalung yang telah ku berikan kepada suamimu.'' ia meletakkan kalung itu ke dalam genggaman Sasuke.

''Baiklah, terima kasih telah memaafkan keluarga istri saya dan telah mencabut kutukan itu.'' Sasuke kemudian berpamitan dengan keluarga Namikaze dan segera menuntun istrinya untuk pulang.

...Kutukan...

.

.

Pagi itu, saat Sakura membuka mata, ia takjub. Dunia dalam pikirannya jauh berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya. Dari balkon ini, ia bisa melihat dan mendengar burung-burung yang berkicau, bermain di taman bawah balkonnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sesosok pria tengah datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. ''Welcome, Sakura-ku.''

Ia kecup kening istrinya. Mengerti bahwa istrinya ingin berbalik, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

''Kau siapa?'' tanya Sakura, penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum menawan, ''Apa kau lupa dengan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke, eh Sakura?''

Sakura tersipu, senyum itu, mata yang menyedotnya itu, apakah itu milik Sasuke-nya? Milik suaminya?

''Hei, kau kenapa?'' Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Menutup jarak diantara mereka.

Chuuu~

''Pipimu seperti tomat.'' Sasuke menyeringai.

''Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?''

Ooeeekkk.. Oooeekk..

''Kau menyelamatkanku Ichi,'' kata Sasuke pelan.

''Siapa itu Ichi?'' tanya Sakura.

''Uchiha Ichigo. Dia putra kita.''

''Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, kau dan Ichigo setia menemaniku.'' kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan memerahnya wajah sang suami.

''Itu kewajiban kami, Sakura.'' jawabnya pelan.

''Ayo antarkan aku ke tempat Ichigo!'' Sakura mulai menggandeng suaminya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

...The End...

Yo Minna! Ketemu lagi with blupii. Adakah yang kangen dengan saya? xD

Oh iya, fict ini untuk Event SDAnniv#1, ayo ikut meramaikan ya Minna~

Moral Value:

1. Setialah kepada pasangan.

Seperti Sasuke yang mau menerima

sebagian beban Sakura.

2. Kalau ada kesalahan minta maaflah.

Seperti Sakura yang mau mengakui

kesalahan keluarganya.

3. Jangan cepat tersinggung.

Jangan seperti ibunya Naruto, alias

neneknya Menma.

Oke sekian dulu ya, jangan lupa RnR yakk.

Jogjakarta, 08 September 2013

Sign,

blupii


End file.
